happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealing the Spotlight (Crossover Version)
Starring Roles *Red *The Blues *Patrick Star Featuring Roles *Dave Appearances *Stella *Pikachu *Gumball *Matilda *King Sire *Bowser *Spongebob *Chuck *Generic Tree Friends Plot Patrick walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Red's house. Red and Blue Jay are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Patrick mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Blue Jay plays with a hammer while Red descends his ladder. He picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Blue Jay face first to the ground. One of Blue Jay's teeth falls out of his mouth, and he begins crying. After failing to stick the tooth back into Blue Jay's mouth, Red uses his hammer to force the tooth into Blue Jay's mouth. He and Blue Jay are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Patrick drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Dave comes hopping down the road carrying a banana. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for bananas. He throws his banana away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the banana he craves. As Patrick Star tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Dave screams. Later, Patrick stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Dave's digestive system and organs are attached to them. On the roof of his house, Red hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As he hammers, a bucket of nails next to him slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Red looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Jay. From Jay's point of view, we see Red lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as he is about to vomit. Inside, Red removes the nails lodged in Jay's head with the claw of his hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Red hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Jay's cries. Back outside, Red and a bandaged Jay plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Patrick. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Patrick drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Patrick's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Patrick's decorations. Patrick has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Patrick's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Patrick's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things that aren't even Christmas related. Patrick, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, Stella's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded King Sire and Bowser run into each other. Red's head begins to boil, while the top half of Jay's body explodes. Spongebob and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Chuck simply shields his eyes. The rays from Patrick's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Patrick, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles, and gives a smile of satisfaction, whereupon his eyes immediately melt from the hot temperature. Nearby, Chuck gives Patrick a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Moral "Always look on the bright side of life!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes